Las Luces de la Ciudad
by ItsMetalItsOurBand
Summary: Helia no puede negar el amor por su familia, pero tal vez ese amor no es suficiente para salvarlo a él y a sus hermanos. Tendrá que buscar la felicidad en otro lugar y ser libre, tal y como él siempre quiso. ¿Encontrará el amor y la felicidad en Julia XV?
1. Chapter 1

_—Nos ha llegado la hora._

_—Tengo miedo, Helia. ¿Qué nos va a pasar?_

_—No sé y tampoco me importa. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?_

_—Te odio tanto. No debí seguirte hasta aquí._

_—Algún día nos tenía que pasar esto y lo sabes. Ahora… pásame el arma, ¿quieres?_

_—Te volviste loco ¿verdad?_

_—Siempre lo he estado. Musa._


	2. Chapter 2

Déjame hablarte un poco de mi historia, pues se necesita saber algunas cosas para entender otras. Bueno, realmente me llamo Helia Williams; tengo 18 años; vivo en Juls XX un pueblo extraño y aburrido donde habita gente aburrida y extraña como yo; la semana pasada me expulsaron de la Escuela Superior, bueno, ya son como seis expulsiones en diferentes lugares en el mes así que definitivamente decidí encargarme de mis asuntos internos; vivo con mis hermanos Musa, Kelly, Ian y Krist, siendo estos dos últimos mis hermanos mayores con una diferencia d años respectivamente, puedo decir que son los únicos hombres que quiero tanto; Kelly es nuestra hermana adoptiva, un día de invierno la dejaron dentro de una caja al frente de nuestra casa, es un milagro que esté viva, y en lugar de llevarla al asqueroso y aterrador orfanato de este lugar decidimos cuidarla, es nuestra mimada de 8 años; Musa, finalmente, es mi melliza y mi única compañía en los tiempos de lágrimas y depresión, en los tiempos de risas y euforia.

En general amo a mis hermanos, son la única familia en la que puedo contar o mejor dicho la única familia que tengo. Nuestros padres nos abandonaron en esta misma casa una mañana de otoño, yo tenía tan sólo 8 años, y desde ese día prometimos cuidarnos unos a los otros, y dejar de confiar en las demás personas que no fuéramos nosotros cuatro. Así que comenzamos a trabajar desde pequeños, teníamos que sobrevivir como fuera. Siempre fuimos personas obedientes y perseverantes pero el dolor del abandono comenzó a desgarrarnos los corazones. A medida que fuimos creciendo nos convertíamos en personas conflictivas y busca pleitos. Estudiábamos y trabajábamos al mismo tiempo, pero estar en las dos ocupaciones siempre era un problema a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Por ejemplo, los niños de la escuela me maltrataban porque trabajaba y no tenía padres, además de eso mis dos hermanos y yo éramos más inteligentes que el resto de los niños así que normalmente nos golpeaban e insultaban. Krist siempre nos defendía a Ian y a mí pero él y yo comenzamos a defendernos solos, pues no podíamos dejar la escuela, definitivamente no era una opción, por lo tanto vivimos parte de nuestras vidas peleando por sobrevivir. Musa se encargaba de la casa, cuando estábamos ausentes, pero tratábamos de educarla con las pocas cosas que aprendíamos en la escuela. Luego de recoger a Kelly de la calle, Musa se encargó también de ella, entre todos escogimos un nombre y le dimos el amor que tal vez nosotros también necesitábamos. Entendíamos muy bien cómo se sentía un abandono y no queríamos que ella pasara por lo mismo.

Ian y Krist lograron ir a la mejor universidad de Julia XV (una ciudad cercana) y se hicieron profesionales. Los dos comenzaron a ganar mucho dinero cada día que trabajaban duro en lo que hacían pero nunca dejaron de vivir con nosotros, siempre han tratado de cuidarnos y asegurarse de que todos estemos bien. Pero me considero uno de los peores en esta familia, pues, mis hermanos triunfaron, pero yo no he dejado aún el carácter del pasado: conflictivo y algo rebelde. Diez escuelas diferentes hasta ahora y en ellas eran lo mismo, peleas y más peleas; nunca pude conseguir amigos y nadie quería acercarse a mí y debo admitir que yo tampoco quería acercarme a alguien. Después de hacerles la vida imposible a mis hermanos con respecto a las constantes peleas y golpes con los que llegaba todas las tardes a casa, ellos comenzaron a alejarse de mí, comencé a entristecerlos, comencé a ser una carga más, comencé a odiarme. Oh, maldigo tanto aquellos días…

Y lo demás comienza aquí, cuando quería irme de Juls XX, rehacer mi vida y hacer felices a mis hermanos, a mi familia, a mí mismo y tal vez a alguien más…

—No sé si sea buena idea que ella siga viviendo aquí.

—Por favor Señora Walsh, no diga esas cosas, ella vive muy bien aquí.

—Me preocupa, su hermano menor. Puede ser muy mal ejemplo para una niña.

— ¿Se refiere a Helia? No, él no es como usted cree.

—Mire, como su consejera y asesora en los asuntos de la menor puedo tomar acciones frente a cualquier situación que se presente. Me llamaron desde el Ministerio de Seguridad para, precisamente, ayudarles con las finanzas, no solo de su familia sino de que Kelly pueda tener lo que necesite. Pero también superviso ¿lo sabía?

—Señora Walsh, usted sabe que nosotros somos lo suficientemente capaces como para responder por ella sin necesidad de que el Ministerio de lo que sea venga a intervenir.

-¡Ja! Joven Williams, no cuestione las reglas ya establecidas. No porque sea un joven de 21 años y gane un poco más que un veterano sabe más de estos asuntos. Ya lo sabe muy bien, si el joven Helia no consigue algún trabajo o estudio estable para lo que resta del mes y su hoja de vida no mejora, entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. Algo que precisamente no quiero hacer y me imagino que usted tampoco. Tómelo como una motivación o como una advertencia, como usted quiera joven Williams. Que tenga una feliz tarde, hasta pronto.

— ¡Que se muera esa infeliz! —Grité— ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarnos así? ¿Quién se cree?

—Helia por favor cálmate, los dos sabemos que eso no va a pasar —dijo Krist mientras se sentaba en mi cama y se recostaba en la pared—, esa vieja no sabe con quienes se mete.

—Suenas como un asesino Krist, me gusta —le sonreí, proseguí a sentarme también—. Ahora, en serio Krist, no sé qué vamos a hacer.

—Perdón hermano pero ese ya es tu problema, Ian y yo no estaremos aquí siempre para decidir por ti —suspiró—. No le vayas a contar a Kelly sobre esto. Podrías comenzar a pensar en tu futuro de una manera seria y madura, tómalo como una advertencia o como una motivación, como usted quiera joven Williams —dijo imitando la voz de la Señora Walsh. Nos reímos.

—Oye hermano, tú tienes mucha suerte —le dije mientras me recostaba y miraba el techo, el cual estaba lleno de estrellas plásticas fluorescentes—, pues al menos supiste qué hacer con tu vida y eres feliz haciéndolo —. Apagué la luz con el interruptor que estaba justo arriba de mi cabeza y las estrellas comenzaron a brillar— Tu no ves las estrellas de la misma manera que yo. Pues, tu tal vez las veas ahí hechas de plástico pegadas a un techo. Pero a mí me gustaría ver las estrellas de verdad, verlas de cerca, deslumbrarme con su gran brillo.

—Pues sal al jardín y míralas desde ahí— dijo Krist un poco sarcástico. Encendí la luz.

— ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Quiero salir de este pueblo asqueroso, quiero ser libre Krist. Quiero encontrar una chica y ser feliz con ella, quiero rehacer mi vida en otra parte—dije un poco entusiasmado.

—No lo sé, piénsalo bien hermano, debes saber muy bien que te hace bien y lo que realmente te haría feliz, sabes que te apoyamos. Ahora si me disculpas quiero irme a dormir y que no se te ocurra escapar de nuevo. No quiero que la policía me despierte a media noche, tocando como locos y contigo al lado. Gracias —dijo mientras se levantaba.

—No lo haré Krist —dije tranquilamente—, te doy mi palabra. No LOS despertaré a media noche.

— ¿Los? ¿A qué te refieres? —volteó y me miró fijamente. Decidí quedarme callado mientras sostenía una risa mundial. Pues, él sabía de qué estaba hablando. Cogió una almohada de un sillón que estaba cerca a la puerta y me lo tiró —No te metas con mi chica —. Solté la risa y él cerró la puerta. Lo envidiaba. Envidiaba que tuviera a alguien a su lado, alguien que no fueran sus hermanos, alguien que le generara sensaciones inexplicables, alguien que le diera el amor que él necesitaba y que alguna vez necesitó. Apagué de nuevo la luz. Comencé a quedarme dormido cuando un sonido que provenía de la puerta me inquietó. La puerta se abrió y vi que era Kelly.

—Hermano, no puedo dormir ¿puedo quedarme contigo? Sólo por esta noche —dijo con su dulce y armónica voz.

—Ven aquí y déjame dormir de una buena vez —bromeé. Ella soltó una risita, cerró la puerta y se acostó junto a mí —. Eres el mejor Helia. Espero poder ser igual que tu algún día.

Y con eso mi corazón casi se rompe, pues, recordé que esta pequeña familia estaba en peligro por mi culpa y que tal vez esta sería la última vez que ella me decía eso. La abracé. Mañana tenía que ser otro día.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal esta nueva historia? Espero que les haya parecido interesante. Espero también ser perseverante con esa historia. Dejen sus comentarios y me cuentan cómo les pareció. Los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Despierto. Despierto. Despierto. Siempre soy el último en despertar; pues, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que dormir y quedarme tumbado en mi cama, con la habitación siempre a oscuras. Me fijé en el reloj digital que estaba a mi lado, en mi mesa de noche. Tres de la tarde. Kelly ya se había preparado para ir a la escuela horas atrás al igual que Musa. Generalmente nunca siento algo cuando estoy dormido y puedo decir que es lo único que me hace sentir mejor. Estar con mis hermanos es vivir siempre con la sensación de la incertidumbre; no porque no los quiera sino porque tal vez ellos podrían quererme un poco más si tan solo dejo de ser quien soy ahora, si dejo de ser ese chico callado y solitario pero herido por un pasado. Hay que aprender a superar las situaciones y dejar de cargar con un pasado que claramente no te está dejando caminar como se debe.

Tal vez el trauma que dejó el abandono me ha hecho perder el rumbo de lo que realmente importa. Sí. Tengo sueños y metas; pero no he hecho nada para llegar hasta ellas, mi fuerza de voluntad se ha ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo.

En algún momento llegaron a pensar que tenía una enfermedad mental o algo así y estuvieron a punto de internarme en un hospital, pero mi talento innato de actuación hizo que nada de eso pasara. En lugar de eso, debo tomar algunos medicamentos para pasar la depresión, algo así como unos calmantes. Las pastillas amargas de todos los días.

Me levanté por fin luego de mi reflexión matutina y me puse una de las muchas camisas que estaban en el suelo. Siempre he sido algo desordenado. Bajé al primer piso y me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar o tal vez a almorzar… como sea, tenía hambre.

Nuestra casa llego a ser tan solo una construcción mediocre con paredes de tablas y un piso que claramente no era un piso, ubicado en este mismo vecindario que, para la época, era uno de los más peligrosos y marginados de Juls XX por ser en algún momento el lugar más afectado por La Guerra de los Siglos. Pero, luego de un acuerdo de paz entre Julia y Juls, se logró que este lugar fuera totalmente reconstruido y renovado, por lo que se convirtió en los _suburbios_ de la ciudad.

Logramos también que tuviéramos un lugar más digno para vivir así que nos dimos nuestros propios lujos. Pasó de ser un pobre lugar desecho por la guerra a una gran casa digna de nosotros: dos amplios pisos, 6 habitaciones cada una con su propio baño, una cocina totalmente equipada con comedor, dos salas de estar, una oficina, una piscina en el patio trasero…sí, eso es vida material. Mis hermanos mayores nos dieron todos estos lujos gracias a sus trabajos y múltiples estudios en múltiples partes del mundo. Ellos nos sacaron de la miseria a pesar de que alguna vez creímos que era imposible; no por ellos, sino por las condiciones de la casa y de la ciudad. No sé cómo podríamos pagarles. Oh, espera, realmente lo sé, sería que yo me fuera de una vez por todas de aquí y dejara de ser una carga más para ellos.

Estaba solo en casa, pues todos estaban ocupados con sus vidas. Me preparé unos hotcakes con syrup y un café, subí a mi cuarto para darme una ducha, me arreglé y me dispuse para deambular por la ciudad como la mayoría del tiempo, específicamente en el día. Antes de salir de casa siempre dejo una nota, aunque lo que escriba ahí sea lo mismo: "Vuelvo más tarde". Eso realmente significa que no deben ir a buscarme como locos y que pueden tener la seguridad de llamarme para preguntarme en donde estoy, aunque eso ya casi no pasa, pues, suelo estar en los mismos lugares con las mismas personas, así que mis hermanos no se preocupan por eso ya.

Camino siempre dos cuadras para llegar a la parada del autobús más cercana, no suelo esperar la misma ruta siempre ya que prefiero dar un recorrido "nuevo" cada día, al final llego al mismo destino. Me subí en el primer autobús que llegó, me senté en el último asiento, me coloqué los audífonos y subí el volumen del reproductor al máximo. Solo era yo, mi música y el paisaje frente a mí. Eso era lo poco que podía disfrutar en los días tan solitarios, a pesar de que normalmente veía los mismos lugares en recorridos diferentes, sentía cierta satisfacción y cierta tranquilidad al no verme encerrado en esa casa que a veces me traía recuerdos melancólicos, sentía libertad. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que los rayos del sol golpearan mis párpados y seguí disfrutando de la música, uno de mis favoritos, Pink Floyd.

Interrupción. La música se detuvo y el autobús también, al parecer había un embotellamiento o algo así, me incliné hacia adelante para lograr ver a través de la ventana del conductor y vi una gran fila de autos, todos pitando y algunos imprudentes gritando desde sus ventanas como si eso fuera a resolver algo. Suspiré y me recosté bruscamente en el asiento. ¿En serio? ¿A esta hora?, pensé.

Me detuve y volteé a mirar a través de la ventana y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí rápidamente como mi pecho se encogía y mi corazón se aceleraba. Era mi antigua escuela. La primera escuela a la que asistí y la peor experiencia en mi vida de pequeño. Nunca había pasado por acá en este autobús, o ¿tal vez sí? No lo recuerdo y tampoco quiero volverlo a recordar. No podía apartar mi vista de ese lugar, veía a los niños corriendo y jugando, todos felices y sonrientes, el ambiente parecía ameno pero yo estaba aterrado. Interrupción. La música de repente comenzó a sonar de nuevo y el autobús comenzó a andar, comencé a respirar de nuevo, cada vez más despacio. Fue horrible. Tal vez no me había percatado antes de que este autobús siempre pasa por este lugar. Tal vez. Tal vez no deba volver a subirme a esta ruta nunca. Sí, es lo mejor para mi salud y para que no vuelva a darme otro pequeño infarto. Digo que es mejor evitar algunas cosas para no sentir dolor.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra la ventana y traté de disipar el recuerdo, traté de tranquilizarme, recorrí mis manos por los bolsillos de mi pantalón y sentí que había traído mis pastillas amargas. Que alivio. A veces pueden ser repulsivas pero otras veces suelen ser efectivas, saqué una de mi bolsillo y me la tragué seca. Sí, ya estoy acostumbrado. Seguí pacíficamente mi recorrido, alternando mi atención entre la música y el paisaje, lo bueno era que una lograba complementar perfectamente a la otra; hasta que llegué a mi destino final. Me bajé y eché un vistazo al edificio enfrente de mí. Era una discoteca, bueno, en el día era un café-bar pero en las noches se convertía en una de las discotecas más salvajes de la ciudad. Era mi preferida. Unos de mis amigos, Riven, era el dueño del lugar. Él era casi como yo, algo rebelde y adicto a las aventuras, había abandonado la escuela dos años atrás para trabajar aquí. Este lugar era de unos conocidos de su madre y ellos, al ver la dedicación y amor de Riven por el lugar, decidieron dejárselo a cargo, pues, él siempre estaba atento con los servicios y prefería estar ahí que en alguna escuela buscando problemas y peleas. En su familia vieron que se comportaba mejor cuando estaba allí que- relativamente- en otro lugar, así que aceptaron su decisión de trabajar allí y por lo tanto ser el dueño oficial de la discoteca. Así era como se ganaba la vida y era feliz con eso.

Atravesé las puertas metálicas para transportarme a uno de los mejores lugares que tenía esta ciudad. El ambiente, las luces tenues, el jazz de fondo, el aroma a café y los delicados murmullos de la gente hacían que me sintiera en una utopía. Sonreí y me dirigí a la barra, allí estaba Kate una de las baristas y actual "novia" de Riven (realmente solo era su novia en la noche), tenía su encanto, ojos grandes color negro, piel blanca, un peinado alocado y de arcoíris…solo la saludé afable.

—Oye Kate, hace mucho no nos veíamos ¿cómo está todo?

—Eh, todo está bien, Raven—sonrió-¿el café de siempre?

Asentí. Desde que nos conocimos hace unos meses no ha dejado de llamarme _Raven_, ella dice que son por dos razones: uno, me parezco a Riven por lo tanto trató de jugar con su nombre para ponerme uno a mí y dos, mi pelo color "cuervo". Sí, eso era nuevo para mí, pero me gustaba.

—¿Dónde está Riven?

—Aquí, cuervo—sonó de repente una voz que se acercaba a nosotros. Era Riven. Como siempre con sus habilidades ninjas de aparecerse de la nada, y con su estilo de motociclista o tal vez punk clásico y moderno, y con un cigarro en la boca. Se sentó junto a mí y me ofreció uno de sus cigarros negros, lo cogí y Kate lo encendió por mí al mismo tiempo que me daba mi café.

—Te extrañé ¿dónde has estado, Helia?

—Terapias psicológicas y eso—dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café.

—Que asco. Ellos te tratan como si estuvieras loco, pero sabemos muy bien que tú estás bien.

—Mis hermanos creen que es lo mejor para mí. También me recetaron calmantes.

—¿Qué?—Riven parecía algo molesto y aturdido. Me asusté por un momento— ¿Sabes? Tus hermanos me caían bien hasta hace unos segundos.

Rodé los ojos e inhale el humo blanco de mi cigarro—A veces funcionan—dije como excusa.

—Recuerdo que lo único que te calmaba era algo mejor y se llamaba vodka.

—Riven…ya no quiero más eso, ni siquiera quiero fumar más.

—Pero lo estás haciendo—señaló—y sé que quieres volver a esos días. A esos días en los que Helia Williams era un "fiestero" de primera que se emborrachaba y fumaba sin parar.

—No Riven, le prometí a mis hermanos que… —Riven puso su mano enfrente de mi cara en señal de "parar".

—Lo único que diré Helia es que tus hermanos te están controlando. Es irónico porque tu deseas ser libre pero solo haces lo que tus hermanos dicen. Te has refugiado mucho en ellos y eso te ha hecho perder tu independencia o ¿me equivocó?—Me miró fijamente. Lo miré devuelta.

Por supuesto que no se equivocaba pero no me gustaba pensar en eso. No me gustaba pensar en nada, aun así quería que las cosas se solucionaran. Tener que lidiar con un problema familiar, un problema mental y otro de salud por fumar y beber era mucho para mí.

—No Riven, no te equivocas. Pero quiero dejar a un lado muchas cosas, cosas que ahora son cargas para mí y para mi familia…la única familia que tengo, Riven—dije en voz baja y algo desanimado. Riven suspiró.

—Te propongo algo. Quédate hasta la noche. Hoy será tu día excepcional. Todo el vodka que quieras, todos los cigarros que quieras, solo por esta noche. Te prometo que la pasaras muy bien, invitaré a algunas chicas y todas serán para ti. Esta noche habrá fiesta y será dedicada a ti ¿qué dices?—Sonaba tentador, sonaba tan bien como en los "viejos tiempos", cuando tenía 15 y venía acá con Riven y nos escondíamos hasta la noche los sábados para disfrutar de las fiestas masivas del lugar, cuando a veces me besaba con casi todas las chicas hermosas y al otro día no las recordaba, cuando me enamoré del vodka y los cigarros negros…A lo mejor me iba a odiar por esto pero en el fondo quería hacerlo y quería volver a sentir esa adrenalina.

—Te odio tanto, Riven—dije rendido ante su tentadora y magnífica propuesta. Él se limitó a reír, me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y no dejaba de sonreír.

—Así es Williams, volviste, volvió el cuervo a su hogar—dijo entre risas. Solo era una noche ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

**_Agradezco los comentarios y sus visitas a esta historia, realmente significan mucho para mi. Espero que les guste este capítulo, algo extraño e inusual pero bueno, como dije antes, espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y/o críticas a ver que tal les pareció. Nos leemos luego._**


	4. Chapter 4

Esperé hasta la noche. Nueve de la noche, para ser exactos. Me mantuve en ese bar por horas tomando y tomando café. Fumando. Hablando con Kate y Riven y, de vez en cuando, salía a dar una vuelta por la calle. Pasaba por la tienda de discos y me entretenía con los hits, con la nueva música basura y los clásicos maravillosos; conozco a los dueños de ese lugar, entonces fue mejor la estadía. Brandon atendía el lugar la mayoría de las veces, era uno de mis amigos. En otras ocasiones se iba con su banda a tocar en algún antro o en bares cercanos. Era un tipo atractivo y bueno. Me caía muy bien.

El café cerró para darle la bienvenida a la discoteca "más salvaje" de la ciudad. Era como estar en un segundo hogar. Así me sentía, porque aquí pasé la mayor parte de mi pre-adolescencia, conociendo de la vida "loca", aquí probé los amados cigarrillos y el vodka me sedujo para darme vueltas más de una vez por mucho tiempo. Esa era la vida que escogí. La vida de la noche, vivir en la noche era mi pasión.

Amo a mis hermanos pero estar aquí era olvidarme de todo lo que me hacía daño, tal vez, el daño que me hacía estar en casa porque recordaba siempre lo inútil que era y lo inservible para mis hermanos.

Hoy. Esta noche. Era mi noche luego de tanto. La última vez que vine aquí fue hace dos años; hablaba con Riven y salía con mis amigos pero no quería llegar a este lugar, pues, me daba escalofríos.

Las personas no tardaron en llegar, el guardia ya había tomado lugar en la entrada para controlar el gentío, por si alguien quería pasarse de listo y entrar para generar problemas. Este era un lugar pesado pero nunca violento. Podrías llegar a ver cosas asquerosas, hermosas, denigrantes pero siempre eran humanas. Eran lo que el humano hacía, ha hecho, hace, y hará.

Las mesas principales siempre se guardaban ya que eran especiales para el café. Corríamos sillones magenta y mesas pequeñas y las organizábamos de tal forma que hubiera más espacio para bailar y hacer un grupo grande alrededor del Dj. Este lugar tenía tres plantas; entrabas por la segunda planta, arriba estaban las mesas y el bar principal con un tipo extraño de restaurante) y en el primer piso subterráneo estaban los baños, no era un lugar muy grande pero era acogedor, y también tiene algunos pasillos amplios para quedarte a hacer lo que tú sabes hacer mejor.

Las personas que venían aquí eran aquellas personas distinguidas y VIP que siempre ves en la calle, muchos de ellos eran mis vecinos; ya que, como te dije antes, vivo en los suburbios de la ciudad, un lugar altamente reconocido.

El lugar se tornaba algo macabro por las paredes negras y las luces tenues de neón pero a mí me parecía lo más romántico y relajante de todo el mundo. No te mentiré, mi lugar está en el primer piso subterráneo, allí suelo fumar y tomar alguna botella entera de vodka, lloro, río, grito, hablo con algunos extraños y cuando estoy a punto de la embriaguez extrema también suelo consolar a algunas chicas lindas que se pasean llorando por ahí porque su novio las engañó en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo lugar. Me gustaba experimentar labios, sabores, olores, tipos de labiales y algunas clases de crayones para la boca. Para mí, hacer eso era más poético que sexual o erótico.

—Oye Cuervo, tengo que atender este lugar un rato, luego vengo para tomarnos algo. Guardame alguna chica linda si es que ves una por ahí. Espero que esta noche tengamos suerte—dijo Riven casi gritando por la música que venía de la tornamesa del Dj. Sonreí y asentí, y él solo desapareció entre la oscuridad y la multitud. Procedí para ir arriba y comprar una de mis especialidades e irme a pasear por ahí a ver que nuevas cosas me deparaba esta noche.

Me quedé un rato allí para comer algo, luego bajé y bailé con un grupo de chicos hippies extraños una canción excelente, una rola del Dj invitado, una de las chicas me dio su número. Roxy. Una chica muy agradable para estar ebria y tener una camisa que tenía una gran frase: Cuídate y cuida el planeta. Fue demasiado divertido para mi gusto. Tal vez la llame más tarde para ver cómo está, pues, vomitó en plena pista, luego se desmayó y cayó encima de uno de sus amigos. Fue demasiado gracioso para mi gusto. Pensé en llevarla a mi lugar especial, pero creo que debería tomarse un respiro e ir a casa. Me quedé un rato más hablando con aquel grupo simpático y veía como el amigo de Roxy se la llevaba, arrastrándola por todo el lugar buscando la salida o tal vez ¿el baño? Fue demasiado divertido para mi gusto. Sentí algo de vergüenza pero me reía por lo bajo.

Les dije adiós y procedí a mi ritual de relajación. Prendí uno de mis cigarros negros y bajé al subterráneo, volteé a la derecha e hice lo posible para caminar por aquel pasillo minado, repleto de mocosos desordenados y bullosos ¿desde cuándo este lugar se había vuelto una guardería? Era muy molesto.

Llegué al final del pasillo, busqué fugaz y vagamente el sillón viejo de mi lugar y aún estaba allí. Sucio y con un estilo de garaje repugnante. Sonreí. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente cuando vi que el sillón ya tenía dueño o, mejor dicho, dueña.

Comencé a levantar la vista lentamente para perderme en aquellas piernas bronceadas, una mini falda de color negro y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, y cuando llegué a su rostro no pude evitar sonrojarme, por poco y mi botella me delata, pues, casi se cae de la impresión. Su rostro era tan delicado pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte. Mostraba una personalidad encantadora y firme. Sus ojos verdes relucían en pleno pasillo oscuro y sucio, y su cabello dorado no pedía permiso para ir cayendo por sus hombros y en algunas ocasiones, su rostro.

Cruzamos las miradas y ella me sonrió. Yo, por otro lado no sabía que decir pero ella se me adelantó.

—Emm, ¿hola?—dijo con aquella voz adorable, logró despertarme de golpe.

—Ah, hola, hola; disculpa, no suelo ver a alguien aquí sentado, no que se trate de mi ¿entiendes?—Tartamudeé y me reí al final. No podría conocer a alguien más estúpido en la vida.

Ella también comenzó a reírse, solo que algo bajo, como si se estuviera burlando de una manera respetuosa. Pero al decir verdad, no me hubiera importado si se hubiera reído a carcajadas en mi cara, pues, yo lo hubiera hecho.

Sin querer me tranquilizó un poco y me acerqué a ella. Ella me abrió un espacio a su izquierda, nos quedamos perdidos un rato en nuestros ojos.

Lo sabía. Sabía que era especial. Tal vez…ella sea.

Ella rompió el silencio cómodo. —Me llamo Flora Hyde y ¿tú?

—Helia. Helia Williams. Pero tú me puedes llamar Cuervo— dije.

Ella quitó tiernamente la botella de mi mano y le dio un trago.

—¿Cuervo?—sonrió. —Me encanta.

**Bueh, algo corto pero aquí está. Espero que les guste, no teman en comentar y agradezco mucho sus palabras, agradezco a todos los visitantes y lectores de esta historia :) me dan un motivo más para seguir escribiendo. No siendo más, les deseo lo mejor a ustedes y nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueh, de antemano quiero darle gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo. En este momento quiero mencionar a __**Cereza Prohibida **__porque literalmente me impulsó a subir este capítulo, necesitaba terminarlo solo que no sabia como. Espero que lo disfruten, cada vez es más entretenido todo esto._

* * *

Ella tan solo me devolvió mi botella y me regaló una sonrisa; yo estaba totalmente perdido en ella. Tragué saliva e hice un esfuerzo por seguir la conversación. Esta mujer tiene carácter, es misteriosa, es hermosa y no me gustaría perder el tiempo con ella ahora.

No sé decirte si fue el humo del cigarro el que me dio oxígeno, porque a decir verdad eso no tiene sentido, como la mayoría de cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento.

Solté una gran cantidad de humo para darme tiempo y darle a ese tiempo algo de estilo.

-¿Eres nueva en este lugar, Flora? Nunca te había visto por estos lados –a pesar de que esta era mi primera visita luego de mucho, puedo decir que reconozco a muchas personas que hoy están bailando y embriagándose aquí, el resto solo son mocosos que solo quieren llamar la atención.

-Sí. Esta noche vine con una chica de la escuela, me convenció de venir a este lugar. Dice conocer al dueño y que suelen pasar cosas locas –dijo con una sonrisa al final.

-No lo dudes, este lugar es asombroso. Deberías venir más seguido, así yo tendría un motivo más para venir y quedarme.

-Eres encantador, Helia. Verte aquí todas las noches sería un sueño. ¿Sabes? Ahora que te puedo observar mejor, tienes algo de parecido con la chica de la escuela que me trajo aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡Flora!—gritó desde lo lejos una voz bastante conocida…

Y fue cuando estaba a punto de decir su nombre cuando miró hacia el pasillo y reconoció a la susodicha, quien trataba de hacerse paso entre las personas para llegar hasta acá.

-¡Musa! –exclamó Flora.

Mi cabeza por arte de magia se giró de golpe para mirar al pasillo, quería pensar lo peor y lo mejor a la vez y por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza algo así como: Tal vez no sea mi hermana, por favor que no sea mi hermana. La ansiedad me ganó y comencé a exhalar humo directamente del cigarro. No tuve tiempo de esconder la botella ni de apagar mi cigarro, ella ya estaba en frente de nosotros; primero saludó a Flora y luego se me quedó viendo como si fuera su peor pesadilla, sus ojos primero se abrieron por la sorpresa pero luego se alivianaron sus párpados y me dio su hermosa y cálida mirada de decepción.

-Helia –dijo ella mientras suspiraba levemente.

-Musa –dije firme.

-No quiero que me des ninguna explicación, solo digamos que tendrás muchos problemas cuando llegues a casa y…

-Disculpa Musa –la interrumpí de golpe- pero tú también estás aquí ¿cuáles problemas? Si tú también tendrás muchos problemas en casa… –comencé a alzar un poco la voz a medida que iba hablando; odiaba tener que hablarle así a mi hermana pero cuando las cosas se ponían mal también tenía que darme mi lugar, sé que iba a tener problemas pero lo más seguro es que ella también. Conociendo a mis hermanos era muy probable que se lo pasaran a ella y le dijeran algo como: _esta vez no tendrás castigo pero ten más cuidado la próxima no queremos que te pase algo malo_, pero yo agregaría: _no queremos que te vuelvas como Helia, no queremos más problemas aquí. _Sí. Así de negativo soy pero también realista. Es claro que mis hermanos no quieren más problemas en sus vidas, precisamente porque ellos se han esforzado por construir la suya, su propia vida y sus propios logros.

Musa no estaba del todo equivocada, es más, no estaba para nada equivocada. Era la misma rutina en casa cuando me escapaba a la discoteca: regaños, algunos gritos, miradas de decepción, encierro forzado por días…

Volteé para mirar a Flora, quien estaba algo confundida - y por 'algo' me refiero a 'muy'-, le regalé una sonrisa y solo le dije que se trataba de mi hermana, ella se sintió incómoda y trató de sacar excusas para irse, se levantaba a medida que se disculpaba por las molestias pero yo la detuve en el acto.

-Flora, por favor, quédate. Eres una chica bastante hermosa y quiero llegar a conocerte mejor…

-Helia, eres muy amable pero…

-Por lo menos—interrumpí -prométeme que nos volveremos a ver ¿sí?—solo me faltaba arrodillarme, te digo.

Sonrió –te lo prometo—se levantó, abrazó a mi hermana, se dijeron un par de cosas y desapareció entre las luces y la multitud.

Musa y yo nos mirábamos fijamente, cada uno con una expresión firme y de decepción. Me levanté, pisé el cigarro y di un paso más al frente para quedar más cerca de mi hermana.

-¿Nos vamos?—dije sonriente. Por nuestra diferencia de estatura ella se quedó mirándome alzando solo sus ojos por un momento. Me abrí pasó entre las personas y ella me siguió. Tendría que disculparme luego con Riven por irme de improvisto, ahora estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para pensar en disculpas. Mi hermana había arruinado mi velada por completo, precisamente cuando había conocido a la mujer más bella del mundo…por primera vez había sentido algo diferente. En el pasado me gustaba pasar un buen rato con las chicas casi ebrias en las discotecas, las respetaba pero no dejaba pasar cualquier cosa que llegara por instinto. Eran bonitas, pero yo solo quería diversión, no quería flores para mi casa, luego no me acordaría de ellas ni de su nombre. Realmente no me acordaría de nada a la mañana siguiente. Todo se quedaría en la leve oscuridad de las discotecas cuando yo no era yo, sino un chico solo, hundiendo sus labios en una piel desconocida para llenar un vacío desconocido.

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos al pequeño auto blanco que estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle. Musa, desde hace mucho, trabajaba medio tiempo los viernes, en la tienda de discos que te mencioné antes, con mi amigo Brandon. El lugar era muy conocido, pagaban bien y se las pudo arreglar para comprar este automóvil, lo usé muchas veces atrás para mis escapes nocturnos. A la mañana siguiente tenía un olor impregnado de cigarro, alcohol y, en algunas ocasiones, vómito de su servidor. Esta vez quedaría impregnado de otro tipo de olor, tal vez, el olor de la tristeza y la tensión entre hermanos, entre la familia.

Musa se sentó en el lugar del conductor y yo en el asiento del acompañante. Me dejé hundir en la silla a medida que íbamos por la carretera, contemplando de manera extraña, las luces de la ciudad.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? (Disculpen los guiones dobles :S) Déjenme saber como les pareció, comenten. Gracias y mil gracias. Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
